Sakura e a Carta da Audácia
by Alexiel-chan
Summary: [Reedit]Fic muito antigo, colocando de novo, dessa vez com o código html certo...Sakura não quer admitir seus sentimentos, e uma carta decide ajuda-la.


Notas  
- Eu não possuo Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens, eles são do CLAMP!(Quem dera que Eu os tivesse...)  
- Eu sei que se escreve Syaoran, mas é que Eu adoro Shaoran(Também é mais parecido com a pronúncia...)  
- Essa história acontece no final da saga Eriol.  
- Atenção! Esse fic não contém SPOILERS! Podem ler à vontade!!!  
- Eu fiz esse fic ouvindo o midi FFVII: Yuffi's Theme(É muito fofa, parece até música de CCS)

**Sakura e a Carta da Audácia**

Já era tarde quando Sakura foi dormir. Estivera pensando o tempo todo em Shaoran, mas não sabia como falar seus sentimentos para ele. Por isso, foi para a cama triste, tinha o amor, mas onde estava a coragem?  
Depois que ela caiu no sono, uma estranha luz apareceu.Huummm...minha mestra precisa de mim! E a luz entrou em Sakura.

De manhã...

- Monstrenga! Vai ficar dormindo até tarde ou vai aproveitar o lindo dia? E o seu café já está na mesa!  
- Já estou indo! Bom dia, pra você também, Monstrão!  
- Sakura??? O que você disse?  
- Te chamei de Monstrão!- Disse ela, aparecendo na porta do quarto, botando a língua para Touya- Você não me chama de monstrenga ?  
- É que você nunca me chamou desse jeito...

Sakura desceu e tomou seu café

- Cadê o papai, Monstrão?  
- Ele já tomou café e foi para a faculdade.  
- Em um sábado, Monstrão?  
- Ele tem uma palestra, Eu acho... Hei, pare de me chamar de Monstrão!  
- Não paro, Monstrão! Tchauzinho!  
- Onde você vai??? Volta aqui!  
- Não é da sua conta, Monstrão!

Touya foi atrás de Sakura, mas ela já havia saído.O que deu nessa menina hoje???

Sakura foi patinando até a casa de Li.Acho que agora Eu tenho coragem de dizer o que sinto...e para muito mais . hehehehe Então fez uma cara de malvada.(Imaginem a Sakura com cara de Malvada! Muito impossível, não é?)Tirou os patins e tocou a campainha.  
Ouviu alguém gritar pode deixar, e segundos depois a porta foi aberta.

- Sa-sa-Sakura-san?(Shaoran estava vermelho. TOMATE)  
- Bom dia, Shaoran!  
- O-o que que você quer?Impressão minha ou ela não usou -kun?  
- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Vamos dar uma volta no parque???  
- Vamos...eu acho que o café ainda vai demorar um pouco...  
- Que ótimo, Shaoran!

Ele foram até o parque. Sakura estava ao lado de li, até que pegou na mão dele, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais vermelho. Depois disso, ainda colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Shaoran parecia que ia explodir a a qualquer momento. Eles então se sentaram em um banco, e Sakura ficou de frente para Shaoran.

- Sabe o que é? Eu queria te dizer que você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, e por isso queria que fosse meu namorado.  
- Anh...O.O(cara espantada e confusa. Vermelho assim?  
- Ahh, você entendeu. E aí, aceita?  
- Eu acei- peraí!Você não pode ser a Sakura...  
- Sou sim, bobão!  
- Anh?  
- Deixa de ser bobo e me dá um beijo logo!

Sakura PUXOU a cabeça de Li até que suas bocas se unissem. Li tentou se afastar, mas Sakura estava segurando muito forte.Eu não sei por que, mas eu não gosto disso. Deveria gostar, afinal eu a amo...Mas essa não parece Sakura. Parece mais Mei-Lin  
Então Shaoran conseguiu se soltar.

- Pare!  
- O que foi? Você não gostou?  
- NÃO! Você não é a Sakura. A Sakura é doce meiga, educada e gentil, e jamais faria isso! Eu não gosto dessa nova Sakura, ou quem quer que você seja! Parece a Mei-LIn, me agarrando, por que você acha que eu não gosto dela???

Então algo aconteceu. A estranha luz mais uma vez apareceu, agora saindo de Sakura, que caiu desmaiada. Li a segurou.

- Tem razão. Eu não sou a Sakura. Mas, me entenda, eu só queria ajudar!  
- Quem é você?  
- Eu sou... a Audácia!

Então a carta revelou sua forma. Era uma adolescente, com shorts BEM curtos, com um top idem. Tinha cabelos longos e azuis, amarrados em dois rabos de cavalo.

- Você é uma carta Clow?  
- Não. Sou uma carta Sakura. Sakura me criou sem saber. Ela estava muito preocupada em como mostrar os sentimentos dela para você...  
- ANH? Como assim?  
- Bem, você sabe. Ela meio que gosta de você. Ela te ama, pra falar a verdade.

Shaoran estava em choque.

- Ela vai se lembrar do que fez?  
- Não, pois tenho certeza de que seria demais para ela. Mas você vai..Então, por favor, me guarde com você??  
- Claro! Ah... e muito obrigado...  
- Pelo que?  
- Você me ajudou a fazer sua dona mais feliz. Agora, volte à sua forma de carta, por favor...

A carta voltou a sua forma, e foi para nas mãos de Shaoran. Ele leu "A Audácia" e a guardou no bolso. Nesse momento, Sakura acordou.

- Hã? O que estou fazendo aqui? Li-kun?????  
- Sakura...eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...  
- O que?  
- Eu te amo, mais do que tudo no mundo! E quero ficar com você para sempre!  
- Oh, Shaoran...eu também te amo...  
- Eu sei...  
- O quê?????  
- Nada...esquece!

Eles se entregam à um longo e apaixonado beijo.

- O que quer dizer isso????  
- To-to-touya??? - Os dois dizem juntos  
- Sakura, já pra casa!  
- Sem chance, nii-san! Tô curtindo um pouco meu namorado!

Li entendeu o que ela quis dizer. No bolso da calça dele, a menina da carta piscou rapidamente, e Shaoran sentiu isso. Ele murmurou mentalmente: Obrigado...


End file.
